It's not fair
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Lauren tries to stop Cameron from taking Jax's son, but she's too late. In the process, she learns that she's still in love with her ex.


Lauren pushed opened the front door of the Teller house, gasping when she saw Half-Sack lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. She was too late. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her blood and began walking down the hallway, stopping when she heard multiple guns being cocked; she should have made herself known. Lauren pulled her own gun out and cocked it, getting ready to fire if she had to. "Are you going to shoot me, assholes?" She asked, moving to stand in the doorway of the powder blue nursery. A smug look crossed over her face as she watched the guys lower their weapons; she knew they couldn't hurt her.

Her eyes scanned the room and she couldn't help but to smirk as she spotted Tara tied to the rocking chair. "What happened to the whore?" She asked, putting her gun away. It was no secret that she disliked Tara; she had hated her for years. When Lauren left for Ireland at seventeen, Tara wasted no time moving on Jax. Lauren felt betrayed, but she also vowed to get her revenged on little miss bitch. "Cameron got to her." Tig said, looking over at Lauren. "I figured as much." She said, sighing. Everyone in the room looked at, waiting for her to explain. She was going to have to tell what she had been doing in Ireland, which was going to make her a few enemies.

"Back in Ireland, I wasn't only working for the SAMBEL charter. I got caught up with Jimmy as well." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't find it as a big deal. At least with her working with Jimmy, he didn't harass Chibs' wife and daughter; Lauren kept him occupied away from that. "Cameron was sent here for a reason. Jimmy forced him to take your son, not because Stahl killed Eddie." She said, sighing softly. She could feel everyone looking at her with hate in their eyes and honestly, she didn't give a damn. Once she was done doing what she had to do, she'd never see them again. "Why the fuck are you here, Lauren?" Tara asked, trying to wiggle out of the ropes; the sight only made Lauren laugh.

"Pipe down, bitch." Lauren said, moving her eyes to Jax. She had nothing to say to Tara. "I came here to stop Cammy. I didn't want him to take your son, but I didn't get here fast enough." She said, nodding her head. "I know where he's going, though." She said, hoping Jax would at least let her help. Lauren had all the information he needed, it was better if she was on his side; he could get his son back faster. "Ireland?" Chibs asked, looking over at Lauren. "No." Lauren replied. "Jimmy is here in town. He set up a meeting place in one of the local bars." It sounded crazy, but that's what Jimmy wanted.

"One of the local bars?" Jax asked, shaking his head. "The one of the corner of fifth. Cameron will be there at exactly five with the baby, then after that, Jimmy will be boarding a plane to Ireland. I don't know what he's planning on doing with the child, but I suggest you get him back before he has a chance to get near the plane." She said, nodding her head. The room was silent as everyone looked back and forth between each other; they were agreeing that they needed to go and get him back. "Go, Jackson." Lauren said, her voice soft. They were all running on limited time.

"Thank you, Lauren." Jax said, nodding his head. "Stay here. Watch out if anyone else comes back." He said, before he ran out of the room with the guys behind him. He may not be with her anymore, but he knew that he could trust her. He knew that she wouldn't fuck him over. Lauren ran a hand through her blonde hair as she waited until she heard the roar of the bikes go down the street; they were gone and on their way towards Jimmy. "I should be going with them. He's my son!" Tara said, trying to get out of the ropes. Lauren shook her head and turned towards the brunette. "Bitch, you're going to stay your ass in that chair." She said, his voice firm. "The last thing he needs is for you to fuck everything up and ruin his chances of getting that little boy back. Now shut the fuck up before I shut you up." Lauren said, walking out of the room.

Lauren took a seat on the couch and sighed, looking around the house. There were pictures of Jax, Tara, and their child. It should be her. Tara shouldn't be in the picture, she was nothing. Lauren sighed and looked down at her hand, twirling the ring around on her finger. She had something back in Ireland, a daughter and Chibs' nephew; but Jax would always be her first love. It wasn't fair that she had to lose him. It just wasn't fair.


End file.
